Pris à son propre jeu: le retour
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Suite d'un Os "pris à son propre jeu." de Scorpionne. Pietro à vu la vidéo que Tony gardait précieusement, il decide de se venger. Scène explicite et non consentit. Treesome.


Cet OS est la suite dun OS qui s'intitule " **Pris à son propre jeu.** " Vous le trouverez sur le profil de **Scorpionne.** Je vous conseil de le lire avant. Si vous voulez comprendre les quelques allusions faites.

Attention! scène classé M voir Ma non consentie. Obscénité, vulgarité.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

" Pris à son propre jeu: le retour."

Clint, qui nettoyait ses flèches se fit interrompre par un coureur, son coureur. Celui-ci le défia. "Alors tu t'es éclaté, il y a quelques mois?"

"Pardon?" Dit le tireur.

"Oui... Avant que je te rencontre... J'ai vu la vidéo... Rien de surprenant... Je connais ton côté sado maintenant... Mais tu vois ... Je suis de nature jaloux... Et je suis rapide"

Clint eut pieds et mains liés en une seconde à peine. Allongé à même le sol froid du labo de Stark. "J'ai envie de découvrir ton côté maso à présent." Lacha t-il en riant sadiquement.

"Mais de quoi tu parles?" Demanda Clint en tentant de défaire les liens...

"De quoi je parle? De tes pulsions... Tu veux que je te met la vidéo..."

"Pietro... "

"Oui c'est moi, c'est mon nom..." Répondit le jeune homme en venant vers lui. "J'aurais préféré t'avoir en tenue moi aussi mais bon... On va faire sans... Tu sais ce qu'il y a de bien quand tu es habillé décontracté?" Pietro regarda l'archer mais celui ne répondit pas... "Tu peux me répondre tu sais..."

"Pietro..." Murmura Clint pétrifié de découvrir ce côté ci de son amant.

"Tu sais dire que çà ? Pietro... Tu vas me dire ça m'excite..." Il s'agenouilla face à lui. "Tu sais qu'il y a de bien." Dit il en enlevant la boucle de la ceinture du plus vieux. "Ta ceinture.. Elle va être très utile."

"Tu vas pas faire ça..." Répondit l'archer en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

"Clint, Clint, Clint, tu as fais bien pire avec ce foutu Stark..." Répondit Pietro en ricanant.

"C'est de çà que tu parles!" Comprit enfin Barton.

"De çà, oui.."

"Mais... Mais c'est il y a longtemps... Il y a au moins trois ans de ça. C'était juste après l'attaque de New-York.. Pietro, je t'en prie... J'ai changé..." Tenta t-il de dire pour le convaincre.

"Oh que non... Tu m'as prouvé à plusieurs reprise que tu pouvais être très dominateur... " Ajouta Pietro en se mordillant la lèvre... "C'est pas pour m'en déplaire d'ailleurs."

"Mais... C'est que... Stark l'avait cherché, tu vois... Pietro ne fais pas ça.." Supplia l'agent du shield en le voyant déboutonner à présent son jean.

"Tu sais ce qu'on va faire? On va mettre la vidéo... Tu t'entendras parler à Stark et tu l'entendras te supplier d'arrêter... Jarvis? Mes fichiers privés. Vidéo V.I.P s'il te plait."

"Bien monsieur Maximoff." Avait répondu l'IA de la tour.

"Jarvis non! Fait pas ça..." Cria Clint.

"Quoi, ça t'excite pas?" Dit Pietro en enlevant les liens des pieds de Barton. "On va enlever ce foutu jean et je pourrais voir, toucher même ses jolies fesses... "

"Pietro... Tu sais que je peux te plaquer au sol même sans les mains... Juste avec mes jambes..."

"Mon chéri." Dit Maximoff en riant. "Tu sais que je peux me déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière?"

"Merde!" Lâcha Barton en comprenant que son Pietro était bien décidé à lui faire la misère.

"Allez." Dit Pietro aant de défaire les liens, d'enlever son jean et son caleçon et de relier ses pieds en une fraction de seconde.

"Pietro!" Souffla t-il.

"Clint..." Roucoula le plus jeune en passant sa main sous son t shirt avant de le retourner sur le visage de Clint. "Quel si beau corps... C'est bien domage..."

"Domage de quoi?" Demanda Clint pétrifié.

"De devoir.." Pietro prit un téton entre ses doigts et le pinca brutalement.

"Hummm. Tsss."

"De devoir martyriser ce si beau corps. Tu aimes les glaçons? Non oubli, Stark doit avoir des pinces crocos non?" Dit Pietro la main sur le menton.

"Pietro s'il te plait arrête fais pas ça... Je t'aime je te jure.. C'était pour lui donner une leçon, il... Aiiiie." Cria Clint qui se faisait pincer à mort le deuxième téton.

"Ah et au fait ça sert à rien de crier... Stark est parti a Stark industrie. Cap est parti courir avec le faucon et Nath. Wanda est au shield avec vision. Quoi que j'ai demandé à Stark de rentrer pour 18h45... Ça nous laisse..." Dit calmement Pietro en regardant la montre de Clint. "Ça nous laisse pas mal de temps dis donc.. Met toi à quatre pattes. Allez.. "

Clint ne bougea pas d'un poil.

"Clint..." Rala le plus jeune. "Allez ne fait pas l'enfant..." Soupira t-il. "Met toi à quatre pattes. Tu veux désobéir? Ok." Les mains de Pietro glissèrent sur son torse. Il prit les tétons de l'archer entre ses doigts et les pinca plus fort..."

"Pietro non! Arrête!"

" Tu te met a quatres pattes alors?" Demanda Pietro en enlevant le tissus du t shirt qui couvrait la vue de Barton.

" Ok... Mais détache moi."

"Pas question!" Dit Pietro en s'approchant dangereusement à nouveau de son torse...

"Ok ok, ok, t'as gagné..." Clint dégluti douloureusement. "Tu m'aides? "

"Tu serais capable de me la faire à l'envers.. Je te connais." Sourit Pietro.

"Aide moi s"te plait.." Rala Clint.

Pietro soupira puis le mit à quatre pattes aussi vite.

"On va pouvoir jouer maintenant." Déclara le plus jeune en se mordant la lèvre, tout en attrapant la ceinture.

"On va quoi? Ahhhhh." Cria l'agent qui venait de recevoir sur les fesses un coup de sa propre ceinture. Pietro s'agenouilla à côté de son amant et attrapa ses cheveux d'une poigne de fer..." Alors... Ça fait quoi?"

"Ça fait mal! Putain Pietro!"

"Ça fait mal? Écoute... Écoute tu entends... Ce serait pas Stark qui te supplie d'arrêter? Oh mais si regarde..." Pietro força Clint à regarder la vidéo... Le son n'était pas fort mais Clint entendait les plaintes de Tony. "Je suis désolé... Pietro! S'il te plait.."

"Arrêter quoi?" Ricana le coureur.

"Arrête, regarde moi Pietro... Regarde moi s"te plait..." Chuchota Clint.

"Ah!" Dit Pietro en tendant l'oreille. Écoute... c'est pas "Clint arrête!... Pas ça... " ? Si si je crois que c'est bien ça.. et toi.. Tu as fais quoi... Clint! Regarde moi!"

Clint leva les yeux sur celui dont son coeur avait flanché au premier regard... Il ouvrit la bouche... "J'ai continuer..." Finit il par dire.

" Tu as continuer... À te taper Stark! "

"C'était avant!" Se défendit Barton.

"Je suis pas Stark... Pourquoi tu veux pas... Je croyais que... tu m'aimais Clint.." Dit Pietro en le fixant.

"Mais je t'aime." Chuchota Clint pour le déstabiliser.

" Laisse toi faire alors... Sinon punition... "

Clint baissa les yeux puis les leva à nouveau vers lui. "Quest ce que dois faire?" Demanda Clint la voix tremblante.

"Juste m'obeir et.. Je ne lèverai plus la main sur toi." Dit Pietro le front en avant.

"Ok..." Murmura Clint..

"Met toi à genou!" Ordonna le plus jeune.

Clint s'exécuta et se mit à genoux il savait ce qu'il allait se passer... Il se doutait où Pietro voulait en venir... Il le connaissait... Du moins il pensait le connaître. "Allez ouvre la bouche.."

Clint s'exécuta sans bruit, ça n'était pas difficile pour lui ce n'était pas sa première fois avec Pietro... "C'est chiant en fait... C'est long... C'est bon mais... Accélére Clint... Plus vite putain..."

Clint accéléra ses mouvement. Mais ayant les pieds et mains liés ce n'était pas simple. Pietro reprit les cheveux de l'archer dans ses mains et lui fit accélérer ses mouvements. "Hum... Je t'ai déjà dit que tu sucais comme un dieu? Enfin... Pas comme... Thor et Odin et tout et tout.. Tu sais.. Comme..." Pietro fit un bond, lorsque qu'une porte souvrit... Puis il sourit.

"Tiens, tu tombes bien Stark." Dit Pietro tout souriant. "On avait pas dit 18h45?"

"Quest ce que vous faites!? Et c'est quoi ça?! Jarvis! Éteins cette vidéo!"

"Tony! Tony!" Criait Clint.

"Tais-toi clint!" Dit pietro en lui mettant la main sur la bouche. Puis il se tourna vers Tony. "T'es pas content? Je donne une leçon au vieillard... Je suis tombé sur ta petite vidéo que tu gardais précieusement... VIP... Je l'ai pas renommé. Ça m'a... J'allais dire.. perturbé mais... En fait c'est plutôt enragé... Mon Clint avec toi! Bon, j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas... Consentant... Mais ça m'énerve quand même... Pourquoi toi?" Demanda Pietro en soutenant le regard de Stark qui était lui, pétrifié par tout ca.. Pietro se tourna vers Clint... "Pourquoi lui? Hein! Dis moi Clint."

Clint avala sa salive et ne répondit pas.. "Je.. Je.. Il essuya la bave qu'il avait le long de sa bouche avec son épaule..

"Ne t'essuye pas! Tu vas pas arrêter en si bon chemin..." Dit Pietro en lui souriant à nouveau.

"Pietro!"

"Allez... Ouvre..." Clint le regarda une dernière fois comme pour que Pietro lui confirme par son regard.. "Allez..." S'impatienta le plus jeune.

Clint ouvrit la bouche et reprit ses va et vient... Pietro jeta sa tête en arrière, sa main qui était plus tôt sur la bouche de Clint revint sur ses cheveux ... "Tsss. Humm.. Stark. Tu devrais en profiter..."

"Non non, ça va aller..." Bafouilla le génie.

"Tu préfère matter?" Demanda Maximoff.

"C'est ça.." Chuchota Stark en s'asseyant sur son établit..

"Bon, allez, arrête!" Dit Pietro en retirant Clint par ses cheveux... Il s'agenouilla puis chuchota.. "J'avais oublié l'histoire des pinces crocros..."

"Pietro! Non! Tu as dis que ... Que si je t'obeissais, tu me ferais pas de mal."

"C'est vrai... J'avais oublié ça aussi... Et du bien, hein... Je pourrais te faire du bien.. Mais avec quoi?" Dit Pietro en scrutant la pièce.

"Stark? T'as une idée? On pourrait lui faire du bien.." Dit Pietro en caressant le corps de Clint... "Avec quoi?"

Tony ne répondit pas et descendit illico de son perchoir et ouvrit des tiroirs... Il revint avec un sextoys... Pietro leva un sourcil lorsque Tony lui tendit le sésame...

"Je... Cet abrutit m'y a rendu accro..." Bafouilla Tony. Pietro acquiesça un sourire...

"Ouvre la bouche... Clint... Ouvre!"

Clint ouvrit la bouche pétrifié par Stark à côté de Pietro. Autant Pietro, il savait le dompter... Autant Stark lui faisait peur et lui, il avait de quoi de se venger, il avait un motif valable... Pietro fit glisser le jouet dans la bouche de Clint lentement.

"T'aime ça... hein... Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? je vais te pénétrer et tu vas le sucer... "

"Non." Hocha négativement la tête.

"Si si..." Dit Pietro en retirant le jouet de sa bouche. Allez execution sinon je me ferais un malin plaisir à récupérer ta ceinture... "

Clint s'exécuta...

"Stark!" Dit Pietro pour l'inviter à participer

Tony hésita un moment mais alors un court moment... Il se mit volontier face à lui et le força comme lui l'avait forcer autre fois à le sucer.

Pietro attrapa la queue de Clint et commença à jouer avec... Puis son doigts s'enfonça en lui aussi. Puis son pouce... Pietro lécha le jouet et commença à insérer peu a peu l'objet en latex... Clint était partagé entre les douces caresses de Pietro sur son membre, le jouet qui s'enfonçait en lui progressivement et Stark qui prenait son pied en enfonçant son membre jusqu'au fond de sa gorge...

"Tu aimes ça hein... Il aime ça..." Dit il a Stark qui le regardait... "Il a l'habitude... C'est trop petit... Ton jouet Stark c'est trop petit... Je vais devoir me sacrifier..." Pietro retira le jouet et sortit une capote... et oui j'avais tout prévu... Et après on dit que c'est moi l'irresponsable..." Il deballa le latex et l'enfila.. Il pénétra Clint d'un seul coup... Clint cria de douleur mais la queue de Stark dans sa bouche étouffait le son de sa voix... Pietro plaqua ses mains sur les hanches de Clint et accéléra tout de suite ses mouvement tout en attrapant à nouveau le membre de Clint..

"Oh mon cochon... Tu bandes en plus. En fait t'aime bien ça... Hein... Oh putain tu bande pas à moitié en plus... " Stark s'arrêta un moment et força Clint à le regarder. "C'est vrai? Tu bande?" Clint fit non de la tête mais ces yeux le trahissait... Son mec le pénétrait pendant qu'il suçait.. Peu importe qui.. C'était un vieux fantasme jamais assouvi.

"Stark ?" Dit Pietro en lui tendant un préservatif.

Clint tourna la tête mais Stark l'en empêcha... "Tu t'appel Stark?" Tony attrapa la capote... Et la mit entre les dents de Clint. "ouvre l'emballage.." Tony sourit lorsque Clint s'exécutait devant lui... Il placa le bout du préservatif sur son gland... "Tu pourrais m'aider Barton..." Clint regarda Stark pétrifié...

"Allez Clint! Enfile lui la capote... Tu sais le faire... Tu l'as déjà fais... "

Clint soupira et placa ses lèvres sur Stark et s'enfonça lentement à plusieur reprise... Pour que la capote soir complètement déballée.

Pietro se retira et embrassa l'épaule de Clint avant de prendre la main de Stark et de l'emmèner à sa place... "Éclate toi..." Murmura Pietro... Tony s'enfonça aussitôt dans les chairs de Barton... Ses va et viens étaient moins délicats moins fin... Moins doux, moins Pietro... Le membre de Pietro prit place dans la bouche de Clint... Celui ci le regardait...

"Maximoff... "

Pietro lacha le regard de Clint pour accrocher celui de Tony... Celui ci lui fit signe de le rejoindre... Pietro se retira et rejoignit Stark.

"Qu'est ce que! Pietro... Non .. je t'en prie.. Pas ça... Pleurait presque larcher.

"Tu vas adorer.." Chuchota son amant à l'oreille.

" Non... "

"Hum ça va pas être simple... Si on t'enleve tes liens tu vas pas t'enfuir? hein. Bon... Arrête deux minutes Stark..." Tony se retira et Pietro défit tout les liens de Clint avant de les remettre seulement aux mains qu'il attacha au radiateur, il s'allongea et souleva Clint pour le poser sur lui contre torse... Clint tenta de saquer sur les liens... Et tenta de s'échapper en roulant mais Pietro le retins.

"Tu m'avais dit... Que.." Bafouilla Clint..

"Chutt." Dit Pietro en l'embrassant.. "Tu vas voir tu vas aimer..."

"Non.. Pietro pas ça.. Je t'en prie..." Dit Clint en se débattant.

"Stark! derrière toi... Ceinture!" Ordonna le plus jeune. Stark sourit sadiquement et lui tendit...

"Je t'en prie... Vas y..." Lança Pietro.

"T'es sûre?" Pietro hocha la tête et Stark prit un malin plaisir à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

"Ahhhhh!" Gémit de douleur Clint.

"Alors... Tu préfères quoi? Ta ceinture ou nous deux? Oh et puis merde.." Dit Pietro en s'enfonçant en lui... Viens Stark..." Stark s'enfonça non sans mal... Ce qui le surprit au départ mais ensuite apprécia fortement le contact. Il était à présent allongé sur le torse de Clint et il apprécia la chaleur du torse de l'archer... Il accéléra ses mouvement puis deux mains commencerent à se balader sur son dos. Les mains de Maximoff caressaient lentement les hanches de Stark... Des gemissement commencaient à se faire entendre... Clint commençait à gemir, mais tentait d'étouffer les bruits.

"Tu aimes ça... Ah putain oui tu aimes... Oh... Barton!" Cria Stark en jouissant dans le latex et sentant le membre de Pietro se frottait conte le sien.

Clint serra les dents ... C'était presque la fin... Il ne voulait pas jouir... Stark se retira. Et attrapa le jouet à nouveau... Puis il l'enfonça aux côtés de Pietro. Il s'amusa avec le jouet... Alternant accélération et ralenti...

" Oh putain ! doucement Stark! c'est moi qui vais jouir sinon... C'est pas le but... Le but c'est lui... Hein.. Clint... joui Clint... Cri! pleure! je sais pas mais fais quelques chose..." Chuchota pietro à présent.

"Je te déteste..." Cracha Barton presque en extase.

"Oh! ça y'est... Tu me déteste... Tu as compris la lecon, Je peux jouir donc... Stark... Aide moi... Vas y ... Accélére..." Tony obéit et accélera les va et vient avec le sextoy. "Oh! Clint.. putain... Oh..."

Pietro jouit à son tour... Stark enleva le jouet et se rhabilla.

"Alors... C'était pas si dur... Laisse moi 10 seconde et je te libére..." Dit Pietro avant de s'exécuter. En moins de 20 secondes Clint était libéré de ses liens.. Stark lui lança son caleçon son Jean et son t shirt..

L'archer se rhabilla Silencieusement.. Pietro l'aida tout de même à se relever... Tony et Pietro regardaient Clint marcher vers la sortie le visage baissé. Puis, il releva la tête et revint vers eux. Il embrassa langoureusement Pietro puis Stark..

" C'est quand vous voulez pour la prochaine..."

Pietro et Tony se regarderent comme des cons... Tandis que Clint lui avait le sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

Fin.

J'espère que cet os un peu sadique vous olu. Il y aura peut être un troisième opus.

Qui s'intitulera "pris à son propre jeu: la revanche.

Bisous à vous. N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez, que se soit pour cet OS ou sur le premier volet sur le profil de Scorpionne.


End file.
